


Camelot Noir

by lalunanocturnal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crime, Detective Merlin, Film Noir, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin AU, Merthur - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunanocturnal/pseuds/lalunanocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Merlin Emrys is hot on a new murder case. Arthur Pendragon, who just inherited the Camelot Club is a mystery. And Merlin loves mysteries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Noir

_"Call me crazy. But I felt it, something stirring. Magic in the air perhaps. Or something darker, more sinister. Darker than damp pavement after a storm. Darker than a moonless sky in winter. Darker than the circles under my eyes. Then again, I had had two hits from the gin bottle, and was almost through my first pack of cigarettes, and it wasn't even 5:00."_

Merlin glanced up from his typewriter at the urgent knock on his door. "Come in."

A woman, dressed in a sleek black dress, dark fur and a hat gingerly closed the door behind her with a fully gloved hand. He could smell her wealth from across the room. She was a dark beauty. She turned. Her glossy eyes were an icy blue, which stood out from her flawless dark curls. But her porcelain face was distraught, make-up smeared from tears. 

_"It would all begin, without a doubt, the day she walked into my office…"_

"Detective Merlin Emrys, Private Investigator?" Her voice was practically pleading.

He exhaled the last drag from his cigarette, then stamped it out in the crowded ashtray. "You're looking at him doll. What can I do for you?"

She strutted over and took a seat in the chair opposite his desk. The woman was a walking tragedy. A stunning enigmatic tragedy.

"I'm Morgana Pendragon. I--"

"Your family owns the nightclub in center city. Camelot." He was a detective after all, and a detective needed to know these things. Merlin pulled out another cig and stuck it between his lips. He let it dangle there while he reached for a match. "One of Uther's kids. I've heard of you." He struck the match.

"Yes… my father…" her voice broke, and she averted her gaze. "…he's dead."

He snapped his head forward, sucking in his first drag before putting out the match. He leaned onto the desk. "I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Pendragon."

She took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes and nose. She recomposed herself. "Thank you detective. But unfortunately that's the reason that I am here. To employ your notorious skills. I believe my late father's untimely death was no accident."

Merlin leaned back in his chair, holding his cigarette in his fingers. The smoke created a haze as it danced and twirled through the only light source on his desk. "You think he was murdered?"

"No. I am _certain_ he was murdered."

"That's a heavy accusation Miss Pendragon."

"Call me Morgana."

"Morgana. What makes you think your father was killed?"

"It was so sudden. His health had not been frail, and he had big plans for the nightclub."

"This is all an unfortunate event indeed. But that does not mean he was murdered."

"It was my brother." She said abruptly. 

Merlin was stunned into silence. He leaned forward to tap some ash into the tray. "Your brother?"

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon. If Uther dies…died… he'd get the club. He has been wanting to change it and have it to himself for years. And he has killed our father for it!" She was stern, gritting her teeth. Her expression was bloodthirsty and vulnerable all at once. And those cold eyes would not leave Merlin's face.

He leaned on the table with his elbow, studying her, mulling over her request. She looked determined and cruel. "I can pay you twice your usual rate. And all expenses. Just please… nail that son of a bitch Arthur!"

Merlin ran a hand through his gelled hair, feeling the sleek part become askew. He curled his lips inward to stop himself from speaking before he made up his mind. He sighed. "I'll take the case."

She smiled and stood, suddenly calm and collected. Those lips were sinister and cruel. It was as if revenge had warped the poor woman. Merlin could see right into her twisted insides, feeling like he made a dark contract. But who was he, a gentleman, to deny a woman in need? And this was his job after all. He chose this life and would follow through.

She put out her hand for him to shake. "Thank you detective. I'll be in touch. I will help anyway I can." He shook her hand and showed her to the door. After she was gone, he walked with heavy steps to the rusty mirror on the wall. He used his hand to comb his hair back into place and mat it down. A stray strand insisted on dangling in front of his face, so he surrendered before scratching quizzically at his rough stubble. As usual, he ignored it.

He sat back at his desk briefly. He typed away at his machine, dictating the strange event that had just occurred as a professional reference as well as a personal solace with his commentary.

_"Perhaps it was out of fear. This woman was dangerous and determined. Who was I to deny her the blood of her traitorous brother? That, and I am a month's behind in rent, so a double payment sounds like just what the doctor ordered. Things are looking up. But up at what?_

_I began my investigation the next night at Camelot…"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Most men would think being hired to attained a night at the hottest club in town would be a dream job. Merlin would disagree. He was not at The Camelot Club that night to enjoy himself. This was business. And a tricky business at that.

It was no surprise that even on a weeknight the club was hopping. A recent death was not a reason to stop the ongoing party. Merlin stopped to admire the magnitude of the structure. It was modeled after a castle, with fake turrets and a drawbridge out front. It was positively gaudy. So were the inhabitants. Woman in glittering flapper dresses. Men with colorful hats and smoking expensive cigars. Long luxurious automobiles dropping off wealthy cliental. Merlin stuck out like a sore thumb in his brown jacket and loose trousers that didn't even match his tattered fedora. Fortunately the guests were too drunk off atmosphere and booze to pay attention to such a peasant. 

The inside was just as flashy. Red curtains, crystal chandeliers, a long sparking bar, and round tables surrounding a large stage. A burlesque show was in full swing, and people were cheering and hollering at the scandalously clad women. Merlin had no interest. He needed to find the club's new head-honcho, the infamous Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin took a seat near the end of the bar, away from the crowd. "Pick your poison." A dashing bartender with thick brown, finely combed hair flashed Merlin a smile.

"Gin. Straight up."

"Coming right up sir." Merlin adjusted on his stool and propped his elbows onto the bar to lean in closer. "So," he noted the bartenders name tag, "Lance. Where's the new King of Camelot? Busy with the recent change of staff?"

"Arthur? He is never too busy to stop in. Always insists on making sure the guests are happy himself. He should be here any minute." He slid Merlin his drink. "What's it to you? You a friend?"

"A sympathizer. Came to offer my condolences." He took a swig and grimaced through the burn down his throat. 

"Console all you want. Here he comes." Merlin turned with a smug expression, awaiting the rich bastard.

Perhaps it was the shot of gin, but one gaze at Arthur and a warmth like no other shot through him. The man came down the front stairs and all heads turned in acknowledgment and admiration. The well-built man in a finely tailored white suit removed his hat and handed it to the doorman, revealing his god-like golden hair. He greeted everyone who approached him with a stunning white smile, wide on his flawlessly groomed and smooth face. He radiated charm and elegance. No doubt all this man had to do was ask and you would let him kill you. Probably with that smile as his weapon of choice. 

Merlin's eyes did not leave Arthur as he strutted around, socializing and chatting briefly to most of the guest. No one seemed unsatisfied with his efforts. Merlin must have been watching him for a long time and completely zoned out, because suddenly his heart was pounding, and it was because Arthur was making his way to the bar. Directly towards Merlin.

Merlin whipped around and ordered another shot of gin.

"Make that two," a deep yet perky voice said near his ear. Arthur Pendragon was sitting directly next to him. Lance busied himself gathering glasses and bottles. The smell of Arthur's cologne alone was enough to ruin Merlin's professional demeanor. But he quickly reminded himself this man could be a killer, and Merlin had to out-charm him. If that was even possible.

"It's been that kind of week." Arthur smirked at him, defending his order. Lance slid down their drinks.

"Getting the place in order? Now that its under new management?" Merlin tried to say casually, taking a sip from his glass.

"You heard? Of course you've heard. Everyone has." Arthur put out his hand to shake. "Arthur Pendragon. New unfortunate owner."

"Merlin Emrys." He shook his hand. "New fortunate patron."

"Well then, welcome Merlin. You are excellent company." He held up his glass as a toast and took a sip.

"So, how has the readjusting been? What with the sudden death and all, I figure the club has gotten you a bit thrown off?"

"Surprising smooth. As much as it can be. Still can't believe it. One moment the old man is there, the next... it's almost unreal." Arthur stared into his glass. His response was almost too cliché. Very suspicious indeed.

"My condolences sir."

"You can call me Arthur. We've shared a drink after all." That smile was the only unreal thing in this establishment. He could disarm a Calvary.

"Arthur. Were you there? When he passed?"

"Thank heaven no. He was just sitting at his desk doing work, here at the club. Then he just collapsed. Just like that. Gone." He took another sip. "I knew this club would kill him. It will probably kill me too." Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining cigarette case. He pulled one out a proceeded to light it with a match.

"Where were you that night?" Arthur shot him a suspicious glance. Perhaps that was too blunt. "I mean, maybe you noticed something odd that could have explained his sudden passing." Feeling the urge himself, and the nerves setting in, Merlin reached for his own pack of smokes.

"'Frade not. I was off at a meeting."

"What for?" Merlin was patting himself down, searching all pockets for a match. No luck.

"Can't a man have his secrets?"

"Certainly. As long as they don't become too heavy. There is only so much a man can take."

Arthur stood, exhaling smoke. He closed the small gap between them with a few sly steps and leaned in. He brought the tip of his cigarette, still clenched between his lips, to the unlit end of Merlin's hanging at the edge of his mouth. As Arthur stood there, keeping his eyes on the glowing cherry and watching the tip of Merlin's burn, Merlin felt his heart stop. The sudden closeness was overwhelming and surprisingly intimate. Merlin almost forgot to inhale the necessary drag. Arthur's forwardness and lack of personal space seemed to literally take his breath away. Finally the ember glowed and Arthur pulled away, smirking. 

"Perhaps I'll need to unburden myself soon." He removed his cig from his lips, and exhaled again. "Until next time Merlin. Have a pleasant evening."

Merlin was too stunned to respond, and too frozen to take another drag. He just watched Arthur walk away to meet up with another group. When Merlin's muscles finally relaxed, he slumped in his stool, feeling like he just dropped an elephant he had been lifting for hours. He turned to his gin and finished it in one swig. What had this gorgeous man done to him in such a short amount of time? Merlin replaced his feelings of wanting to bed him with the feeling of wanting to catch him. As best he could anyway.

"Well hey there bartender." Merlin was awoken from his daze by a female voice on the opposite side of the bar. She was a dark skinned dancer, clad mostly in flashy red sequins. A giant feather on her head was falling in and out of her face. She wrapped her glittery arms around Lance. 

"Hey there doll. What you are doing back here? Arthur would loose it."

"That's why I was waiting for him to leave. But he seemed far too infatuated with this handsome stranger." She smiled at him. Merlin had been so distracted, he didn't realize the show had stopped.

"Merlin Emrys." He introduced himself. The drink was relaxing him again.

"This is my gal, Gwen. And the best damn show girl in Camelot."

"Oh stop Lance. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"How long have you two worked here?" Merlin suddenly realized he was on a job, now that he was away from the suave bastard.

"About five months now." Lance was embracing Gwen. "Arthur gave me the position as a favor. Uther was against it, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy Arthur didn't listen. I got Gwen a job dancing a week later and the rest is history."

Merlin was not falling for the Saint Arthur of Camelot story. He knew this phony routine. Smooth by day, killer by night.

"Sounds like a generous fellow. How is he taking his father's passing?"

"Like with everything else, the man is a mystery. He is surprisingly calm. But it's all a front. He is just staying professional." Gwen tried explain, still hanging off Lance. 

Arthur is a mystery huh? Merlin liked mysteries. 

"He was really torn up over the fact he wasn't around. Thought he could have done something I suppose."

"They were close I assume?"

"That was the strange thing. They were always at each other's necks behind closed doors. Disagreed on everything. Then Papa Pendragon bites the dust and he is the prodigal son."

"Can't say we're complaining." Lance chimed in. Gwen playful slapped his shoulder. 

"Lance!"

"Its true. Uther could be a tyrant. And he would not change with the times. Its the 1940s, not the 1800s. He was a great businessman. But anyone here can tell you they are more than happy now that Arthur is taking over."

Merlin felt satisfied as he put out the butt in the ashtray. No alibi, and a motive. He could hardly contain his smirk. He dug for his wallet and laid out a crumpled bill.

"Thanks for the drinks. Best of luck to you and your establishment."

"Come back anytime Merlin." Lance smiled.

"No worries. I'll be back real soon."

 

 

On his way out, Merlin stopped by the valet stand. Another flawless long automobile pulled up, and an older man in a top hat with a blonde much younger then himself stepped out. A handsome man with flowing hair and a scruffy beard in a red valet uniform came forward and took his keys with a smile. The odd couple began to walk in, as the valet walked to the other side of the car to get to the driver's side. Merlin strutted forward before the man could get in the vehicle. 

"This model is a bit too upscale for you, don't you think?." The man turned.

"Detective Emrys! Been a while. Chasing some bigwig and his affair on the aging wife's orders?"

"Not this time Gwaine."

"Ah, dancing to a new tune? And the song is…?"

"Murder."

"Murder? At Camelot? Does this have to do with our late King Uther Pendragon?"

"You are too bright for a valet." Merlin slipped his hand into his pocket and emerged with a few bills in between his fingers that he discreetly placed in Gwaine's palm. "Hopefully your usual watchful eyes have seen something for me?"

Gwaine looked around cautiously, pocketing the money. "To be honest, I don't know what a murderer would look like. Just cheating husbands."

"Anything suspicious at all. Maybe among the staff…" Merlin tried prodding. Gwaine looked down, trying to think. "…maybe the Prince, now King of Camelot…"

"Arthur? He wouldn't… he… not Arthur." But despite what he was saying, Gwaine sighed and bit his lip.

"Anything can help Gwaine."

After much debate that had been clear on his face, Gwaine leaned in to whisper. "Every couple of nights, a man in all black carrying a briefcase has been let in through the back. A few times…" he struggled again, "I saw Arthur. Shaking his hand. On his way out." Gwaine stepped away, the betrayal written on his face. "But you didn't hear it from me." Gwaine sat in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"I never do." The car pulled out. Merlin pulled up the collar of his trench coat, and walked out into the night.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Merlin was no stranger to the morgue. The staff still recognized him and were always willing to help. The nurse on duty let him right into the cold room in the basement, where everything glittered and shined with a haunting gleam, as if to try and make you forget this was a place of death. Gaius, a middle aged physician with shoulder length white hair and long time friend, was already there, making notes on a pad over a white sheet that clearly contained a corpse beneath. Merlin tried to ignore it and tapped on his shoulder.

"Merlin? What do I owe the pleasure? Haven’t seen you here since the good old days."

"Not much pleasure with this request Doc. Did you examine Uther Pendragon earlier this week?"

"As a matter a fact I did." Gaius went over to his file cabinet but stopped. "What this about?" he raised his famous eyebrow in suspicion.

"For a case."

"What kind of case?"

Merlin glanced around to be sure no one was close enough to hear, but leaned closer to Gaius' ear anyway. "Murder investigation."

"Murder! Of a Pendragon? Merlin, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in now?"

"Just help me out here Doc. Anything out of the ordinary with the old millionaire?" Gaius stared at him blankly, clearly not agreeing. "For old times sake?"

Gaius took a deep breath and turned his gaze downward. He then turned back to the files. "I am only doing this because you may be onto something." He carefully fingered through tabs and papers before stopping at the correct one. He removed the file and opened it, adjusting his round bifocals. "There were no exterior injuries. So I can rule out any violent attack. To the naked eye, it just looked like his health did him in. But when I was examining his mouth, I noticed some strange blisters at the back of his throat." Gaius gave Merlin his notes so he could read them for himself.

"Any idea what would cause this?"

"No infection or disease I know of. It seems like some kind of irritation that would worsen over multiple exposures. Perhaps something he consumed…"

"A poison?"

"A slow one if that's the case. Something with a slight acid base would be my guess."

"Sly bastard…" Merlin muttered. He handed the file back.

"Care to explain to me what's going on? Like why Detective Emrys, fallen from grace, is investigating the death of nightclub owner?"

"I'll let you know when I know Doc. Thanks again." Merlin rushed out.

"Stay out of trouble! For once!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"My investigation thus far has been unsatisfactory. A trip to the morgue and pulling a few strings, only to discover Uther's cause of death was indeed internal. No wounds or blood were found on the body. I can only assume poison is to blame for his untimely end._

_I returned to Camelot every other night for the next week, scoping out the cliental and schmoozing the staff. Looking for any dirt I could get on this pretentious prince. I've got to say, the man knows how to cover his ass. Not a single person had a bad this to say about Arthur Pendragon. A gracious host, a lenient boss, a kind friend, a generous philanthropist. I have heard it all._

_Every night he was there. I saw him myself. And every time he made it clear he took notice of me. Only a wave or a nod, or even a goddamn wink. Needless to say, I had to make myself scarce, or else he would be onto me quicker than I have been onto him (or quicker then I'd like to be on him… but that's another matter entirely. The man is a dangerous murderer for Christ's sake!). He is a sly one. But not sly enough. The lead Gwaine gave me and the lack of alibi was enough to keep me hot on his trail. Or perhaps luke-warm on his trail. But this investigation will be heating up fast Pendragon."_

Merlin sank into his chair, glaring at the typewriter. No matter how many notes he took and inner musings he recorded to get his thoughts straight, this mystery was not getting solved fast enough. Or maybe he just had seen too many motion pictures with narration at the cinema. Morgana had been keeping in touch, and she was more anxious than he was. Arthur's pride was sickening to her, and he needed to be stopped. 

He needed a new strategy. He couldn't go into the nightclub anymore. Arthur had taken notice of him. Too much notice as a matter of fact. Merlin rubbed at his tired eyes, trying to push away the images of that smile across the room. The firm grip of his hand from their introduction. The intoxicating smell of his expensive cologne mixed with gin and smoke. His facial structures that Merlin studied too closely when Arthur lit his cigarette with his own in an odd intimate fashion. The bastard was eating away at him. As far as Merlin was concerned, it was just another crime he was guilty of. He would not be seduced by this man, unlike everyone else.

He needed a break. Some fresh air to make him think clearer. Come up with a new angle to take. He grabbed his coat and hat to venture out into the chilly city air. The weather was as brutal and cold as the city's inhabitants. He walked alone on the damp and dark streets, hands tight in his pockets. Not far from the club, he found himself at his usual quaint bar to duck into. Another drink. That's exactly what he needed. Thirty-ith time's the charm.

The Rising Sun was a cozy joint. A long wooden bar in the front and concealed booths in the back, illuminated by a single light each. Only a lone shadowy figure sat in the farthest booth, the hazy smoke hiding them. Merlin took his usual seat at the bar.

"The usual Leon."

A gentleman with shoulder-length curly light hair turned from cleaning glasses. "Merlin? Judging by your posture and sleepless eyes, I would say that is not what the doctor ordered."

"You're not exactly a physician."

"Not the medical kind, no. You need to take care of yourself."

"That's why I ordered the drink." Merlin took out a cigarette and began to light it.

"I hear those things may kill you."

"Not fast enough."

Leon slid him the drink. With the lack of business, he retreated to the back, leaving Merlin to his vices.

"My establishment's liquor not good enough for you anymore Merlin?" A voice from the shadows in the booth said. Merlin turned, knowing that voice. Never forgetting that voice. The man stood up, revealing his face in the low light fixture. Of course it was Arthur. Here to taunt Merlin without even realizing it.

"A bit pricey for a man like myself." Arthur strutted towards him and leaned on the bar with his pinstripe jacket draped over his arm.

"If you had stuck around, you would know I lowered the prices. Part of my new regime."

Merlin let the burn of the booze warm his stomach, but the confidence could not be mustered. "How noble."

"Think of it as a gift. For you. My newest patron."

Merlin nearly sputtered his gin out. "I'm nothing special. You have much worthier cliental from what I've seen."

"Don't be so modest. There will always be a seat in Camelot for you." Arthur slid on his fedora, bringing the rim down to cast a mysterious shadow of his still gleaming blue eyes. He then leaned in, and with a flick of his wrist, tipped up the rim of Merlin's hat, so the light lit up his own. Arthur smirked, staring deep into Merlin's eyes. He looked fascinated and intrigued, like he was trying to read Merlin, and whatever he saw he seemed to like. "I need more new handsome faces like yours. I'll see you around Merlin. Don't go sneaking off again." He tipped his hat, and left. 

Merlin didn't know if the heat in his face was a blush or fury. He could not stand that man flaunting his charm in his face another minute. He would not get away with this. No man was this smooth. That strut was practically a confession. With newfound encouragement, which was for once not from the booze, Merlin knew his next plan. The lack of alibi and motive were a good start. But he needed evidence. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Merlin was going to sneak into Arthur's urban pent-house. There, he would surely find what he needed to wipe that smug look off that handsome bastard's alluring face. 

 

When Merlin returned to his office, he took out his frustration on the typewriter.

_"Lately I have been holding on by a thread, and now that thread snapped. And it's Arthur Pendragon holding the scissors with a sly white smile._

_I'm done playing fair. This man is guilty. Guilty of a dark dirty secret. Guilty of lies and deceit. Guilty of messing with my head. And messing with my twisted heart. Tonight it ends. The rules are changing. This game is mine."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

A quick call to Morgana the following day and Merlin had an address, and the extra key. Arthur lived in an old townhouse on the nicest street in the city of course, in an expensive neighborhood that was still downtown, but far enough away from center city so it was simple and peaceful, allowing rich folk to enjoy their wealth in quiet luxury. Merlin planned to go that night, knowing Arthur would be too busy playing host at Camelot. Merlin never felt more determined in his life. Arthur had become his obsession. Or rather the _case_. Yes, the case was what was consuming him. Getting a criminal off the streets was his priority of course.

With quick strides, and cautious glances, he snuck up the stone stairway to the front door without drawing attention and helped himself inside.

The place was dark, but the enormous space was easy to see. The ceiling was high, with a large chandelier, and a tall carpeted staircase to another floor. On the first floor, he felt his way to what looked like a study immediately to his left in the hall. There was a large desk and tall shelves. This room was brighter than the hall due to the giant floor to ceiling window, allowing moonlight to illuminate the space in bluish glow. He turned on the small desk lamp and began rummaging through the drawers. Letters, bills, notes, pictures. Nothing out of the ordinary. This only infuriated Merlin further. He would have to keep looking.

The bedroom seemed like the next best guess. He began creeping up the stairs. There were multiple closed doors, each with impressive wooden carvings and golden knobs. The first guess had been a guest bathroom. The second a linen closet. Even the simplest rooms were extravagant. This only made him more curious about what he may find in the bedroom. As he made his way to the final door at the end of the hall, his heart stopped. 

A car door closed. A knob turned. A step echoed in the hall below.

Arthur. He came back early.

Merlin froze and listened, mostly hearing his heart beat, and he swore he heard the sound of his own sweat cascading. The clop of the expensive sounding shoes went past the stairs and into what Merlin assumed was a kitchen. Then all went silent. He peered from around the corner, navigating his next move. The kitchen was behind the stairs and a light could be seen from it spilling into the hallway. It was out of sight from the front door. If Merlin could just make a dash for it…

His opinions seemed limited. And he needed to get out of that house. He could hardly function when Arthur was near him already, how would he ever sneak around him, or worse, be stuck evading him in his own home?

He had no choice. He quickly crept down the stairs, holding his breath. No sign of movement. His focus snapped to the door, his salvation. 

With large steps, he bolted.

It happened too fast. He saw the front door. But not the study door. It flew open from the side. A figure trapped him, slamming him against the wall of the still darkened hallway. Strong arms were on either side of him, pinning him to the wall. From the moonlight shining through the one window above the door, Merlin gapped at Arthur's smirking face. He was much less formal, sleeves rolled up, no jacket, a black vest, messy hat hair. But his face was as professional as ever, smooth and strong with contrasting harsh shadows where the moon couldn't reach. Arthur's expression was stern and determined. Meanwhile, Merlin looked like terrified prey.

"A pleasure as always Merlin."

"B-but… you're not at Camelot." Merlin didn't try fighting his way out. Arthur's intent was clear on his face. Merlin was not going anywhere.

"Nor were you. So I left. Never thought I'd find you here. What are you doing sneaking around my home?"

Merlin hesitated, unsure of how to respond. The truth was probably the least incriminating. "I'm a private investigator. Detective Merlin Emrys."

"A PI?" Arthur leaned in, lips close enough to brush up against Merlin's ear. "Aw, and I thought you just fancied me. Following me around like that… watching me…" Arthur whispered low in his ear, and Merlin could not contain the tremble that shook his body. Merlin choked on words he didn't even have, mouth gapping and eyes furious. What kind of response was that?

"Not in the least you son of a--" Merlin didn't finish, because he couldn't. Arthur's mouth was blocking his words. With full force, Arthur had pressed his lips hard against Merlin's. Merlin froze, eyes locked on Arthur's face, which was blurred by his proximity. Merlin tried to shout, make noise. But he couldn't move. Merlin attempted to wiggle out, but Arthur's hands were on his shoulders, holding him still.

Arthur's strong jaw began moving, claiming Merlin's mouth with angry force. Merlin's sounds of resistance were joined by Arthur's groans of animalistic pleasure. That's when Merlin positively melted. For some reason, he liked this roughness, and was instantly turned on for reasons his great detective skills could not uncover. 

When his senses returned, he was suddenly aware of the feel of Arthur's stubble along the sides of his mouth, the grip on his body, the taste of his lips and the dampness of his tongue. The ever present fury Merlin felt over the existence of this dangerously delectable man was now accompanied by desire. Like the heat of the kiss somehow spread through his spine, down to his stomach, and was now working on infecting his groin, like a vicious disease. And it was Arthur Pendragon doing this to him. The man he was hunting down and hating. Possessing him like he did everything else. The idea killed and thrilled Merlin all at once, like the simple pleasure of a harmless sin. And he just could not fight it anymore.

Merlin relaxed against the wall and breathed into the ferocious kiss. Arthur felt his compliance and moved a hand to Merlin's head, tangling his fingers in Merlin's hair, knocking off his hat. The tug made Merlin moan, and Arthur pulled away for a moment to breath hotly on the side of Merlin's face.

"You bastard…" Merlin wheezed, his heart rate and breathlessness forbidding him to talk. Arthur attacked Merlin's neck with his teeth and tongue, sucking along his jaw line in slow passionate drags. His hands pulled Merlin's hair to redirect his head, finding more territory on his neck to claim. 

"Don't you want me Detective?" He growled and kissed into Merlin's skin, taking a nip at his collar bone, migrating to the other side. Merlin heard his own voice in every exhale, his palms flat against the wall behind him in an effort to remain stable. 

"You're… a murderer…" Merlin's anger was still hot inside him, hotter than Arthur's mouth if possible. This man was a guilty criminal, and Merlin felt disgusted letting him have his wicked way. But he wanted it. Had been wanting it. Letting Arthur make his body his next victim in a crime of passion and lust. He wanted it like a strange taboo.

"Don't be stupid." Arthur found a weak spot at the top of Merlin's jaw, right below the ear. Merlin's shriek of arousal was embarrassingly high pitched, but his mouth went slack and the noises were involuntary as his eyes screwed shut and his body shivered. Arthur continued to lick and nip, his groans of pleasure vibrating at Merlin's throat. Merlin raked his nails against the wall, trying to remain in reality and spit out his accusations before Arthur claimed his next victim.

"You… killed Uther… _Nuh! Ah!_ For the club… _Uhhh!_ " His gasps and moans broke apart his sentence. 

Arthur's hand abandoned Merlin's hair to start caressing his side, sweeping southward and brushing over his thigh. Merlin's hip jerked, and Arthur slipped his hands between Merlin's legs, groping his erection. Merlin gasped, and his eyes fluttered open, meeting Arthur's eyes dead on him, filled with lust and unaffected by Merlin's statement. 

They both stilled.

"I hated that club." He palmed Merlin through his trousers. Merlin kept his noises contained in his throat, his gazed locked on Arthur, listening intensely. "Never wanted it. Now that bastard is gone and I'm stuck with it. _Fuck_ the club. You idiot." Arthur squeezed him. Merlin wailed.

"Dammit!" Merlin gasped as he surrendered, throwing his arms around the man's neck, claiming his mouth again. The force threw Arthur back, so now Merlin had him pinned to the opposite wall. Merlin shoved his tongue inside, needing to taste that filthy bastard's mouth. But Merlin heard what he needed. He could have Arthur now, without any guilt or suspicion. 

Their mouths were sloppy and wet, making their chins and jaws slick, but they would not part. They panted loudly whenever their lungs had a chance, but quickly dived back in, tongues wrestling each other and teeth biting at each other's lips. They each fought for dominance, and neither yielded. Merlin honestly preferred the fight, enjoying the battle.

Arthur's hands slid into Merlin's trench coat, sliding it off his shoulders. Merlin let it fall, and went to attack the buttons on Arthur's vest. It didn't even occur to either of them that Merlin accidentally tore away two expensive buttons, but it was worth it when he saw the tight shirt against Arthur's dampening chest. Arthur's job was much simpler, sliding away Merlin's suspenders. 

Merlin's hands grabbed at Arthur's waist, feeling the hard, thick muscle there. The strength he felt in his palms fueled his passion further. He pressed his whole body against Arthur's, forcing him flat against the wall. Arthur fisted the back of Merlin's shirt, making him look even more disheveled apart from his hair. Arthur was making a mess of Merlin, making him fall to pieces with each kiss and touch. He felt his control leaving him. Their breathing became more intense through their nostrils, groans vibrated in their throats, and their lips smacked and sucked while their tongues lick and writhed, mingled with the occasional " _Mmmmm_ " from their throats of " _Oh_ " from their mouths.

"You won't be besting me in my own home," Arthur growled low into the side of Merlin's mouth, refusing to stray far from it. He pushed Merlin against the railing of the stairs, determined to be on top again. The only sound was their breaths, hot and heavy, because unfortunately they needed oxygen. 

They needed skin, and somehow they both felt the urgency, simultaneously ripping off each other shirts. They needed to actually part in order to get them off, and their eyes locked on each other's bodies. Merlin felt the shock consume him. Here he was, in a millionaire's lavish home on a murder case to collect evidence. Yet the very suspect, albeit a sexy suspect, now stood before him, half naked, strong chest, golden hairs, well build abdomen, and piercing blue eyes that were clearly drinking in Merlin's own pale torso. He knew this was not only unprofessional, but wrong. So wrong cause they were men, and society didn't let men do this. But that didn't stop them from charging at each other again, their wanting for each other too intense to care about silly things like society and what is right or wrong. All that mattered was their hands caressing each other's warm outlines, racing back to each other heads to tangle their fingers in each other’s hair. They touched everywhere, reaching to each others backs to feel the curves of their muscles and sharp points of their shoulder blades or dips in their backs, tracing every peak and slope like explorers mapping uncharted territory. The feeling of skin to skin from each other's chest could get him off alone.

The sensation made them swear and curse each other as their hands brushed and stroked, finding all of their sensitive areas with both fingers and lips and tongues. " _Fuck, you feel…" , "Dammit don't stop idiot" , "Shut up and kiss me…ah!", "God your hands… oh yes…_ " It was filthy and passionate all at once.

Arthur nipped at Merlin's neck again, earning slower gasps and Merlin came back to reality, the intoxication briefly leaving him. As he smothered his joints and tendons in hard, open mouthed kisses, Merlin's hand curled around Arthur's head, fingers burying themselves in his golden hair that smelled of sweat and smoke. But Arthur continued to quest southward, down his neck and to Merlin's chest. He felt Arthur's damp lips around his left nipple. At first it was a tender kiss, but a hard, long, full tongue lick ensued, sending Merlin's neck back, a silent moan aimed at the ceiling. "Arthur…!" Dammit, he tried so hard to bite back the gasp, but it found its way out, and Merlin was furious with himself. Arthur began sucking there, while his skillful fingers pinched and rolled his other nipple. Each tug sent a new hot wave of pleasure crashing through Merlin, from his chest to his cock, then back up again. Merlin's body writhed and wiggled, the pleasure too much to handle. But he tried to remain quiet, refusing to give Arthur the satisfaction. All of Merlin's senses were being consumed by this man. The feel of his lips and body, the smell of his skin, the taste of his mouth, the sound of his breath, the sight of the want that coursed through his eyes.

"You greedy prat," he moaned, fingers pulling at Arthur's hair. He forced Arthur to snap his head back up, and the push of Merlin's mouth sent them stumbling downward against the first few steps of the stairs. Merlin mounted Arthur where he sat, knees on either side of him on one of the steps, yanking his neck upward as Merlin consumed him with open mouth kisses. It was about time the tables were turned. Merlin was in control again. The hardness in his trousers found the matching one in Arthur's and he began rocking his hips there, the friction causing both of them to groan and gasp.

"Says the liar who broke into my home," Arthur wrapped an arm all the way around Merlin's small frame and flipped him over, so now Merlin lay uncomfortably on the carpeted but sharp stairs, Arthur's arms were on the step on either side of his head so Arthur loomed over him smirking. He bent his elbows and leaned down, his upper body strength keeping him steady, hovering, overpowering, as his kissed Merlin all over. Merlin's hands flew to Arthur's chest, feeling his manly frame. Arthur, meanwhile, was using one hand to stroke down Merlin's neck, then his shoulder, then his chest, his side, his waist… the no good dirty tease.

Merlin looked him dead in the eyes. He looked far too proud and pleased with himself. Merlin's desire was sparked again, and he lifted up this princely man and rolled over to be on top again. In the same motion, Merlin scooped up both of Arthur's wrists and pinned them above his head, making him finally look vulnerable. They both stilled, their chests heaving.

"You are hiding something. Who's the liar now?" 

The moonlight was trapped in Arthur's eyes, making them glitter an other-worldly blue. His mouth was gapping as he panted for breath, aroused and worn out. Merlin heard his own gasps as he too acknowledge his exhaustion. But looking into Arthur's eyes and seeing his shock and amusement let Merlin know this was not over yet. Arthur smirked, renewing Merlin's wanting. He wanted this man. He wanted his body. He wanted his mouth. And most of all, he wanted to be ahead of him for once. To dominate and own him. He would _not_ let this man win.

"Do you… want a confession… out of me…?" Arthur struggled to speak, only fitting his words out with his heavy exhales and gasps. Arthur's eyes beckoned. Merlin leaned in closer, feeling Arthur's breath against his mouth again "My bedroom." Arthur whispered in a low, dark tone. A tone that made Merlin realize that Arthur could actually make him do anything. _"Now."_

It didn't take a detective to know what happened next. They scrambled up the remaining steps and dove into the sheets. And Merlin was perfectly willing then, to be dominated by Arthur.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

They lay still on opposite ends of the bed. Light white sheets covering only their naked waists so their legs and chests could cool down after the smothering body heat. They both took turns taking drags from a single cigarette, basking in their post-coital bliss. The action was almost as intimate as sharing skin and sheets. Merlin felt relieved. Like he finally released all his anger on Arthur's body. And what a body it was.

Arthur exhaled the smoke from his lips slowly, staring at the ceiling in the dark. But the beads of sweat on his chest and brow were still visible, glistening in the moonlight. "So, a PI huh?" He passed the cigarette to Merlin without looking at him. Merlin took it, grazing Arthur's fingers. He missed them already, and longed for them to retrace every angle of his body once more.

"Yeah…" was all he could respond. He took a drag and let it sit in his mouth a while.

"Strange line of business." Arthur commented.

Merlin exhaled through his nostrils, staring out the window at the dark blue night. "Seemed like the only option. After I quit the force."

Arthur turned to him then. "A cop eh?" But Merlin did not return the glance and took another greedy drag. Grief was clear on his face, even in the dim moonlight. "Why'd you quit?"

"My partner. Will. He got shot saving my ass." There was a beat of silence as the last of the smoke left his lips. "Couldn't work in the station after that. So I went solo." He handed Arthur the thin white cigarette between his fingers again. Arthur's concerned eyes didn't leave Merlin's somber face. Drowning in gin and chain-smoking was not part of the job description. That bit came with the dark past that no amount of booze or tobacco seemed to cure. He sometimes missed the force and his team at the station. But all he could handle now was isolation. 

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't bother. I'm a better detective then I was a cop anyway. No rules." Merlin was finally smirking. It was contagious, and Arthur smirked too as he brought the smoke to his lips.

"Not that good clearly."

"What's that now?" Merlin turned to him, slightly irked by the insult. All Arthur had done was flirt and compliment him before.

"You suspected me. Of murder no less."

"Well you are a suspicious character."

"How so?"

Merlin had the cigarette again, but just rolled it between his fingers. "You're ability to seduce is not the quality of an innocent man."

"You weren't complaining a moment ago."

"Don't remind me. Also, an informant of mine led me to believe you and the late club King were always at each other's throats."

"That's what families do I believe." Arthur tried to make the statement sound nonchalant. But instantly his eyes were cast downward, almost in guilt. "I admit though, we never really did see eye to eye. But that doesn't mean I wanted him dead."

"You met with a mysterious man every other night for the past few weeks." Merlin turned to him with a serious face. Merlin did not, by any means trust Arthur, even after tonight. But for some reason, he did believe him that he didn't kill his father.

Arthur turned away and looked guilty. He sighed, sounding like he was preparing for a confession. Merlin stiffened. "That was another club owner. We were making negotiations… over Camelot. I was planning on selling it."

Merlin snuffed out the cigarette and quickly rolled over to face Arthur directly. "You what?" The disbelief was sewn through his face as well as his voice. Sell his own club? The business that made him rich and famous? His father's pride and joy?

"Like I said before. I never wanted that club. When he died, I knew I would be cursed with it. I wanted out."

"But it made you obscenely wealthy."

"That club was all my father after cared about. It corrupted him. I didn't want to suffer the same fate. So I'm selling it. We are about to reach an agreement, and it'll be out of my life soon. You can talk to him yourself if you want proof." 

There was silence as Merlin went over everything in his head, making sure Arthur covered his tracks. "You still didn't give me an alibi…"

"He is also my alibi." Arthur grumbled, his hand stroking his face with stress and grief. "I was meeting with him the night my father died. My father was going to announce his retirement soon and was forcing the place on me. So I had to find a buyer. I had no reason to kill him. He was giving me the club anyway."

Merlin sat back and chuckled to himself. He wasn't desperate for Arthur to be innocent now. It seemed so odd that an hour ago, all Merlin wanted was this man behind bars. Now he was willing to do anything in his power to prove his previous allegations wrong. Anything to comfort that look of hurt in Arthur's eyes. Merlin was overwhelmed by an urge to show Arthur how much he hurt for him and all his loss and confusion. Maybe wrapping his arms around him, or pulling him close, or even just holding his hand. But perhaps that was too intimate, and that wasn't what this was. Which made Merlin wonder… what was this between them? If not cat and mouse, what could Merlin and Arthur be together?

After the uncomfortable silence, Arthur turned to Merlin with the quizzical look. "Hang on… what made you take up this… 'case' in the first place? What made you think my father was murdered? Everyone else thought it was a health problem."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Normally he did the interrogating, and he did not like it the other way around. Especially since in this case he had something to hide. Merlin had been so far gone in the lustful bliss that Arthur had enveloped him in, Merlin had forgotten it was a family member that had hired him. The situation was about to get much more complicated with that enlightening fact.

"I was hired." He tried to answer vaguely without looking Arthur in the eyes. Those deep, glistening, bright blue eyes that Merlin could drown in, and he would welcome the bitter sweet azure death.

Arthur leaned closer to Merlin, leaning on his elbow, not removing his burning stare from Merlin's face. "By who?"

With no way out, Merlin felt it was only right Arthur knew. "Your sister. Morgana. She figured you killed Uther so you could have Camelot." Maybe it would not be as bad as he thought. The whole thing could have been a misunderstanding fueled by grief over a loss. It made people do strange things. It made Arthur hide his intentions and act suspicious. It made Morgana channel her anger at her own brother. The loss Merlin had endured had made him curl up that the bottom of a gin bottle and never come out.

Arthur's face went blank. He shifted to lean on his back again, but his body language had changed entirely. It was no longer sex-satisfied content, or guilt and sorrow, or inquisitive curiosity. It look like defeat. Like Arthur had no idea what to think any more. He stared off, mouth gapping, lost in thought.

Merlin took a chance and moved in closer to put a hand on his shoulder. He just let it sit there, with his thumb stroking his soft skin slowly. He let it trail up to Arthur's neck, mapping the bruises Merlin's mouth had left. Merlin tried not to get distracted by the thought of making those marks and focus on his hurt lover. His palm gently cupped the side of Arthur face, and he stroked him lightly, lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I was only doing my job. I had to investigate. But I'm calling it off. So… don't worry." Merlin tried soothing him. The change in the dynamic between them was jarring. But Merlin just didn't know what else to do or say. "To be honest, I'm glad you're innocent."

This made Arthur's head turn. The response made Merlin grin. Arthur was clearly not won over entirely, but some life had been breathed back into him at least and he recovered from the shock temporarily. Arthur then placed his palm to the side of Merlin's face, and to Merlin's shock, Arthur pulled him in for a sweet chaste kiss. It did not last long, and their mouths remained still, but it was possibly the deepest and most satisfying kiss of the evening.

They parted and stared into each other eyes for a moment, searching. Trying to figure out what the other was thinking, and what tonight meant to them. Their non-verbal conclusion seemed to be mutual. They didn't want to worry about it yet. They just wanted to enjoy this moment, after chasing each other for days, the contentment was too valuable to disrupt.

Arthur sighed, physically relaxing. They felt closer now. Merlin liked it. It was relieving after being at each other’s throats previously. Then literally at each other’s throats, licking and tasting and collapsing into the sensual feeling together. But now they were no longer enemies. They could perhaps even trust each other. But even though he and Arthur had reached peace (for now) something still felt off. The mystery still lingered in their air. And Arthur seemed to sense it too.

"But still. Morgana knew I didn't want Camelot. She is the only one who even knew about me wanting to sell. Why would she think I would kill for it when I didn't need to?"

This brought Merlin out of his tranquil trance. He leaned up, his brows furrowing. Arthur was right. It didn't make sense. Morgana would have known about Uther's retirement and Arthur's instant but unwanted gain. So why hire a detective to solve a murder where there was none?

Unless the murder was true. Just not the accused killer.

"Maybe she just wanted me to think you were after the club."

"Why would she want to do that?" Arthur asked. His face already fearing the answer. Merlin looked him in the eyes with a straight and regretful face.

"To hide who the true murderer is."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Camelot lost all of its enchantment in the dead of night. There was no music, or lights, or laughing guests, or serene clouds of smoke and clanking of glasses. Just dark and an empty floor. The club had been closed for hours, and it was well into the ungodly hours of the morning now. Everyone was asleep, working off their hangovers. Arthur let them in through the back, allowing only basic dim lights to be switched on.

"Why are we sneaking around? It's _your_ club." Merlin whispered.

"Shhh! Shut up Merlin."

"No. One. Is. Here! You pretentious prick!"

Arthur spun around and slid a hand over Merlin's mouth, pinning him to the wall. _Again_. Arthur leaned in close to stare intensely at Merlin, asserting his dominance and power, as usual. A rush of déjà vu swept over Merlin, and to his cock. If their arguments were always going to lead to this, he was perfectly fine if he an Arthur never properly got along.

"We don't know that for sure. Morgana could still be in her office. You are quite possibly the most useless detective in the history of the profession -- ah!" Merlin had licked and nipped at his palm, and Arthur closed his eyes and hissed with arousal. Merlin smirked as Arthur pulled his hand away, proud that he had power over Arthur too.

Arthur moved away to recover from the rush of lust. Merlin whispered in his ear, "Shhh, we have to be quiet Arthur. Try to control yourself."

"Idiot," he growled. "So far you are the only criminal I see. You should be locked up." Suddenly the room was getting warmer, and Merlin wanted to just rip of his trench coat, and Arthur's while he was at it. In fact, maybe everything should just come off again so he could look at that beautiful body once more and take out his frustrations on it. Since that body was the one causing those frustrations, it seemed only appropriate. Merlin bit his lip to distract himself from Arthur's ridiculously sexy threat.

"Besting you is not a crime. It's a skill."

"One of the few you have. Not for long though…" 

"You can lock me up if you like later. But for now, where is Morgana's office?"

Arthur looked away, trying to cool down. Merlin tried not to get turned on again, but Arthur's sexual appetite for him just incited his desire more than it should, especially since Arthur seemed to be struggling just as much to turn it off.

"This one." Arthur walked around Merlin, trying to avoid any accidental contact for fear of arousal. He reached for the handle, but it didn't budge. "Damn! It's locked. I don't have a key to her office. And only now that is suspicious of course…"

"Allow me." Merlin strutted up the door and crouched down. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small kit with odd tools. He took out a thin instrument and poked it into the lock. He pressed an ear to the door as he wiggled the tool around. Arthur stared, half horrified, half impressed. Merlin tried to contain his excitement over the fact that he was proving to Arthur that he actually did have useful skills. 

He heard a click and stood straight. With a push, the door swung open. He smirked at Arthur. "I knew you were a criminal." Arthur said.

"I use my powers for good. Come on."

They both stepped in to the dark room. Morgana was thankfully gone by the looks of it. Arthur went up to the desk to turn on the small lamp. The room looked innocent enough. It was clean and organized. A few costumes sat on a rack in the corner, probably from planning new acts and shows. The desk had only a few papers and sympathy cards, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"What should we be looking for?" Arthur asked.

"Anything about Uther or the night he died preferably." Merlin was checking the shelf behind the desk for anything hidden while Arthur scanned the paper work.

"This is preposterous." He said as he began going through drawers. "Morgana wouldn't hurt our father. I don't know how you convinced me to…" He trailed off. Merlin glanced over his shoulder to see Arthur slowly removing a bottle from the bottom drawer of the desk with a concerned look. Merlin rushed to his side. 

"What is it?"

Arthur blinked a few times and glanced at Merlin, then back at the bottle with a quizzical look. "It's a cleaning solution."

"Does she normally keep things like that in her office?"

"She shouldn't. Not this one anyway. The janitors discovered it was very acidic when it was eating away at some of the tiles on the stage. It nearly collapsed under one of our dancers. Not to mention flammable. It caused a small fire in the kitchen. We banned it from being used months ago and took legal action against the company. But that doesn't make her a killer. It's not like father died from burns."

He glanced up a Merlin, who was staring at the bottle, his lips curled inward, like he was biting back his words. His hand rubbed at his face. "Merlin…" Arthur asked, seeing Merlin knew something he didn't.

Merlin exhaled a stressful sigh. "In the autopsy, there were blisters and burns in Uther's throat. No one really thought much of it because they didn't know what could have caused it, but…"

"He drank it…"

"Arthur…"

"She poisoned him. That sneaky lying bitch. He was our father! How could she…" Arthur slammed the bottle on the desk and buried his face in his hands, holding back groans and gentle sobs. Merlin crouched down, unsure of how to help, but full of panic when he saw Arthur hurt. He had always seemed so strong and confidant. But seeing Arthur so vulnerable made Merlin physically ache, and he wanted nothing more than to help take Arthur's pain away. Even if it meant being the victim of Arthur's sharp tongue and crushing ego. If it meant putting up with his insults and stubborn pride, Merlin would do it. He would do anything for this man.

Merlin slid his hand to the side of Arthur's cheek. He lean forward and pressed kisses to his temple, repeating useless trite words of comfort, "Arthur, shh, it's alright. Please, we'll make this better. She won't get away with this. Arthur… Arthur… " His kisses went into his hair, over his ears down his jaw. But Arthur would not look up from his palms as he swore and cried into them. 

Finally Merlin cupped Arthur's face in both of his palms and forced his eye-line to match his own. The rims of his eyes were damp with restrained tears and his beautiful blue pupils were glossy and glistening. Merlin's thumb bushed at his cheek while the other hand pushed soothing strokes through Arthur's hair. "You're still here Arthur. She didn't get you. And we are going to stop her from doing any more harm, yeah? You and me."

Arthur stared at him for a while. Merlin waited, holding his gaze while Arthur processed everything. Merlin knew this couldn't simply be fixed. Arthur lost his father, gained a burden, and had been betrayed by his own family. He was broken, and probably not used to showing this kind of weakness. But Merlin didn't think that made Arthur any less strong. He was still that powerful man that made Merlin want him from the first moment he laid eyes on him. Arthur may have been an unyielding force, but he was still sensitive and a victim of loss. It was only now that he was showing it. And Merlin was there for him. He may not be able to put the pieces of Arthur back just yet, but he could hold him together for a while. 

Suddenly Arthur's arms were around Merlin, embracing him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Merlin's neck, like he was seeking shelter from harm. Merlin wrapped his arms just as tightly around Arthur's back and held him, his hand stroking his hair. He felt the trust bloom between them. Arthur had taken down his walls for Merlin and let Merlin catch him as he fell. Merlin was overwhelmed with the affection he felt then. Arthur may have had a strange dominate power over Merlin, but Arthur still needed him. Merlin smiled.

When they parted Merlin's lips went straight for Arthur's, a physical confirmation to seal their bond. They were in this together. 

When they locked gazes again, Arthur was a new man. The strength and determination Merlin was used to was apparent in his eyes. "I could use a smoke right about now." Merlin chuckled and took out his pack. 

"Only one left." Arthur took it and lit the cherry quickly. After he exhaled, he kissed Merlin on the lips, and slid it in-between Merlin's teeth. 

"Perfect." Arthur commented. 

"How sweet." The voice stopped Merlin from taking his first drag. At the door stood a silhouetted feminine figure. As it moved forward, her face was illuminated by the lamp. Face pale and smirking, her eyes even icier than ever, if possible. In her gloved hand was a pistol, pointed straight at the two of them.

"Morgana…" Arthur growled at her. But she just continued smiling.

"Hello brother. You know, you really shouldn't enter a lady's room without permission."

"Lady? All I see is a vicious, lying, patricidal murderess."

"Who also has a gun. Hands up boys."

Arthur stood still and glared at her, unmoving. Merlin took his cues from him and remained frozen.

Morgana pulled the trigger. With a bang, the bottle of poison on the desk shattered, its contents spilling on the floor. The men jumped. "I said hands!" She barked. They both hesitantly complied, contempt clear in their movements. 

"At least tell us why." Merlin said in a low voice, not sure if it was his place to ask.

"Why? Ha, why not is the real question. Uther was a cruel and power hungry old man. Camelot belonged in better hands."

"He was our father!" Arthur screamed, not caring about being cautious anymore. "He loved us. He loved you!"

"Bullshit and you know it Arthur! He only loved his wealth and his fame. Everything else was second, and he wanted us to inherit his twisted virtues. With me in charge of Camelot, everything will be different. I will use my title for more worthier causes, instead of boozing and whoring."

"But Arthur got the club when Uther died." Merlin inquired. "And you knew he was going to give it away."

"Exactly. This ungrateful bastard didn't deserve it. But once he is out of the way…" she pointed the gun directly at Arthur's face. Both men stiffened. "…It's all mine."

"Morgana, please," Arthur pleaded. It sounded strange, Arthur begging. "This is between you and me. Leave Merlin out of this."

"He is an essential part of the plan. I needed him to think you killed Uther, and hunt you down. Then when I killed you both, it would look like a battle to the death, proving your guilt and getting rid of my one loose end. But a crime of passion between secret lovers sounds even better to me. More poetic."

She began to slowly walk around them, gradually getting closer, but never moving the gun aimed at them. "Perhaps you both conspired to kill Uther, then run off with his wealth. But one of you got greedy. You argued… one thing led to another, and you off and Romeo And Juliet'ed yourselves. I like it!"

"Morgana, I would have given you Camelot if I had known, then none of the bloodshed would've --"

"Shut up! Shut up Arthur!" She shook as she screamed. Her calm demeanor had shattered. She was now a mess or fury and rage. "Uther never wanted me to have it. Thought I would ruin it. He would never live to see the day that his precious castle was handed over to his liberal bastard daughter and you know it! It had to be this way. It's _better_ this way…"

There was an eerie silence and Morgana stabilized her hand, calming her sobs. Merlin heard a dripping sound and glanced to see the shattered glass and fluid splashing on the floor. He glanced back up at Morgana, the puddle at an equal distance from both of them. The growing ash from his untouched cigarette fell, blowing onto his coat. His eyes then fixated on Arthur, who through all of this never showed fear. All he saw was anger, mixed with pity in his face. He couldn't let it end like this. Not with Morgana's twisted rage and Arthur's clear guilt, thinking he could have done something, could have stopped all this.

"Thank you Detective Emrys," she smirked at him. Merlin stared at her, his face hard and stern, unyielding like Arthur's. "I couldn't have done this without you. And Arthur… glad I could bring you two together in your final moments…" She cocked the gun. 

"And thank you Morgana," Merlin said calmly. Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "I wouldn't have met Arthur if it wasn't for you. But I'm sorry to say… I'm not ready to let him go yet." He held the burning cigarette over the puddle. "And I'll do _anything_ …" Her eyes widen with realization. But it was too late. "…to protect him."

He dropped the cigarette. 

He heard the gun fire, but he had already jumped. His arms enveloped Arthur, and everything seemed to slow down. He felt the heat of the explosion as he and Arthur's bodies fell to the ground behind the desk. Behind the roar of the erupting flame he heard Morgana scream. He and Arthur hit the ground hard, but he did not dare move yet or open his eyes.

When his mind caught up with what happened, he dared to look. He was laying on top of Arthur, who looked up with him with awe. "You can be on top more often."

Merlin couldn't move. Now was not the time for this. "Arthur…" he tried to respond, but Arthur sat up and pushed him off.

"Comon!" He pulled Merlin to his feet, but he was weak in this knees, both from Arthur's comment and from the panic that left him after it had frozen his body while looking down the barrel if a gun. 

But a new panic rose as he looked at the scene before him. The fire had spread quickly. Flames were eating away at the desk and already catching the book case behind it. It made trails and etchings on the floor, slowly engulfing the room. At the center lay an unconscious Morgana with a singed hem and black in her cheeks, but unharmed mostly. The gun had fallen to her side, the danger narrowly averted. 

"You remembered it was flammable." Arthur yelled over the roaring fire, making his way to Morgana's body.

"I didn't think it was this flammable!" Arthur scooped up Morgana while Merlin secured the gun in his belt. 

"You're not as stupid as you look Merlin." Arthur smirked at him. His ability to remain suave was unbelievable, but Merlin was thrilled that his old Arthur was back.

"That was the worst compliment I have ever received."

"Stop complaining and let's get the bloody hell out of here."

They ran for the door, leaving the flames behind them. "You're welcome." Merlin yelled. Arthur stopped to glance behind him. "For saving your life."

"Shut up Merlin." But Arthur was smirking.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Merlin phoned the station when they made it outside. At the mention of his name, half the station was on the scene in minutes, with officers and the fire department. Camelot was already up in flames once it hit the bar. Hoses did everything they could, but the building was beyond help. Paramedics helped clean up Arthur and Merlin, but they had managed to come out of the inferno unharmed. When Morgana had come to, she was cuffed in the back-seat of a police car. Her kicking and screaming went unacknowledged. Arthur gave his statement to the officer, explaining that Morgana had been the murderer and plotted to kill him as well. Merlin handed over the gun, which would be found in Morgana's name and matched to the bullets she shot in the office, and Merlin assured them that Dr. Gaius would match the cleaning solution to the burn found on Uther.

"Don't worry Mr. Pendragon." The officer said to Arthur as he jotted down the final notes. "She won't get away with this. I have no doubt she we be found guilty of all charges."

"Thank you officer, but this isn't exactly what I wanted for a happy ending…"

"I am so sorry for you losses sir. Both your father and Camelot." 

Arthur gazed and the burning building, but did not look concerned. "Don't be. My father insured the hell out of this joint. I won't be suffering any more losses." He looked at the car containing Morgana. Her head leaned against the window in defeat. "I've already lost my family anyway."

"It could have been worse. If Detective Emrys hadn't been here, you would have lost your lives."

Upon hearing his name, Merlin looked up from the doctor who had been patching up a burn on his hand. He met Arthur's gaze, who looked at him with reverence. "The force sure does miss you Merlin."

Merlin joined them, looking down in an attempt to be modest. "Thanks Tristan. I'm just glad I was here." He smiled at Arthur. He couldn't have been more thankful that whatever stars led him to where he was had brought him and Arthur together. Even under the grim circumstances, he knew looking into Arthur's eyes that he felt the same. They looked away though, not wanting their intentions made obvious to the crowd around them.

"I'll be taking Miss Pendragon to her cell now. We will call one of you should we need anything else." The officer entered the car and drove off, Morgana's eyes never leaving Arthur. The last thing he saw was his own sister glaring at him as she was taken out of sight.

Merlin thought it would be better to leave Arthur alone after tonight's events. It was too much for one person to take, even if that person was Arthur Pendragon. Merlin turned away to grab his coat from where he left it on the ambulance as they packed up to leave. After slipping his arms through the sleeves, he felt the smack of a palm on his back. He turned around to see Arthur, a look of mischief on his face.

"You burned down my club detective."

Merlin glanced from the smoking building to Arthur and did another double take, his mouth gaping open in shock. "B-but… You… I thought you…" Arthur placed his finger on Merlin's mouth to silence him. He sincerely hoped everyone around them was too busy with the chaos to notice the scene, and Merlin's bright blush that had nothing to do with the heat from the flames.

"Still the worst detective ever. But I suppose it all worked out."

"You have a funny way of saying thank you." Merlin allowed himself to give a weak smile toward Arthur. He still felt the need to tip-toe, unsure of how Arthur was feeling after everything that happened. Arthur looked away, his infamous smirk dying as he looked down.

"What the officer said…" Arthur became serious. "He's right. If you hadn’t been here I'd…" Merlin cut him off with a quick kiss, and in public. It was soft and sweet, and seemed to be a good start to a long healing process for the both of them. Whatever it was he and Arthur had, he knew from that kiss they both needed more of it.

"You can just deal me in on that insurance money eh?"

"Oh really. I should share my vast wealth with a useless detective like yourself? How so?"

"I hear France is gorgeous this time of year." Arthur could not contain his laugh. Merlin smiled seeing Arthur finally relax. It was all over now. And they had each other. It was good enough for now. Arthur wrapped and arm around Merlin and lead him in the direction of his street, and away from the dark ruins behind them. "Merlin," he said, "this looks like, dare I say, 'the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'"

"Just friends eh?" Merlin tried to hide his disappointment behind a weak smile. But Arthur pulled him closer.

"Oh, we will be getting much more acquainted in the coming days Merlin…" His whisper was low and sexy. "Besides, I really like _Casablanca_." He boldly kissed Merlin again, as if he understood that Merlin needed to know what they were to each other, and Arthur made it clear he was unashamed that they were together. "'Here's to looking at you kid.'"

Merlin felt wrong smirking and feeling a giddy excitement bubble up inside him. But more then anything, he just wanted to be with Arthur right now. The stupid, arrogant, stubborn prat had gone and stolen his heart it seemed. How he managed to do it was a mystery, but Merlin felt this one was not in need of solving.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any historical inaccuracies. All my knowledge is solely from American Film Noir films. First attempt at Merthur fics and I am hoping for more. On [Live Journal](http://lalunanocturnal.livejournal.com) for anymore to voice opinions/beta/chat/etc. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
